Let's Precure!
Let's Precure! '''(レッツプリキュア''Rettsupurikyua, Pretty Cure Super Quartet '''in the english dub) is WhiteColor's 5th fan series. The theme is Happiness and Friendiship. Story ''Let's Precure! Episodes '' '''Original Version' Shirono Hiromi is a beautiful girl, but is shy, and only trusts her sister. One day, she met a little fairy, and transformed into a Pretty Cure! After this, Hyuuzono Michuru joined her, Hihara Chiharu, and later, Hanano Mizuki. They together, fight and save the world from the evil! English Dub Hanelli Wavelot is a shy girl who only has her sister as friend. After meeting a Fairy, she transformed into a Pretty Cure. Her shyness was being lost when Michelle Rubyline, Caroline Sunshine and Marília Rosebell comes and turned into a Pretty Cure and into friends. They save the world from the evil Dark Wall. Characters Cures Shirono Hiromi '''(城野裕美 ''Shirono Hiromi, ''Hanneli Wavelot in the english dub) Hiromi is a girl who is very shy, 14 years old, studying into Gallery First and High School. She thinks that her sister is her only friend, but it changes when she turned into a Pretty Cure. Her alter-ego is 'Cure Water '(キュアウォーター Kyua U~ōtā) and her theme color is light blue. '''Hyuuzono Michuru (Michelle Rubyline 'in the english dub) Michuru is a happy-go-lucky girl. She thinks that everything is special, and she is really good in sports. Her alter-ego is '''Cure Ruby '(キュアルビー''Kyua Rubī'') and her theme color is red. 'Hihara Chiharu '(こんにちは原千春 ''Hihara Chiharu, ''Caroline Sunlight in the english dub) The crazy girl in the school. She loves making parties, but, behind this crazy personality, has a serious girl, who has a big sense of justice. Her alter ego is 'Cure Shiny '(キュアシャイニー Kyua Shainī) and her theme color is yellow. 'Hanano Mizuki '(花野みずき ''Hanano Mizuki, ''Marília Rosebell in the english dub) She is very happy, hates study and is a little dangerous when make she mad. Her alter ego is '''Cure Rose (キュアローズ Kyua Rozu) and her theme color is violet. Mascots Fresh '(フレッシュ ''Furesshu) Is the little fairy that gave the power to the Pretty Cures. He is responsible, and calm. He end his sentences with "~Shu!" 'Happy Creams '(ハッピークリーム''Happīkurīmu'') They look like little Ice Cream balls, and are 10. (Strawaberry, Blueberry, Mint, Vanilla, Choco, Pistachio, Pineapple, Apple, Flocos and Coco) Villains 'Mirage Heart '(ミラージュハート''Mirājuhāto'') The main villain of the series. She wants to make everything turn dark, and put the people under of her control. 'Tornado '(トルネード''Torunēdo'') One of the Trio Dark Wind. 'Cyclone '(サイクロン''Saikuron)'' The only girl of the Trio Dark Wind. 'Hurricane '(ハリケーン''Harikēn'') Another one from the Trio Dark Wind. '''Evil Pretty Cure Are the dark parts of the Pretty Cures. They are: Evil Water Evil Ruby Evil Shiny ''' '''Evil Rose 'Jaakuna '- the monsters of the series. It's made with the Prism Heart of one person. Others 'Kurohi Zero ' A Mizuki's friend, the closest friend that she has. He look that he has a crush on her, but he turned into a Jaakuna, when he was afraid to tell her his true feelings. 'Shirono Miki ' Hiromi's sister. 'Hanatare Setsuna ' She is the student council president, but she really don't like studying (Ok, It was a Lucky Strike she turns the president. And because she has photograph memory.) Items 'Heart Camera '- The item that all Cures use to transform. They shout "Pretty Cure! Catch Love!" 'Love Harp '- Cure Water's main weapon. 'Jewel Stick '- Cure Ruby's main weapon. 'Light Rings '- Cure Shiny's main weapon. 'Flower Mirror '- Cure Rose's main weapon. 'Super Pallete '- The Cures group weapon. Places 'Cinema Location '- The city of the history. 'Gallery Middle & High School '- The cures' school. 'Movie Park '- A beautiful park. Movies 'Let's Precure! Four hearts, one love! '(レッツプリキュア四ハーツ、ワン·ラヴ''Rettsupurikyua shi hātsu, wan· ravu'') 'Pretty Cure All Stars Rainbow Translation! Setsuzoku tomodachi! '(プリキュアオールスターズレインボー翻訳接続友達 Purikyuaōrusutāzureinbōturansration! Setsuzoku tomodachi!) Trivia *This series mark the 5th fan series of WhiteColor! Yay! *Chiharu and Hikari from ''Max Heart ''share the same voice actress. **Ironically, Chiharu's alter ego is Cure '''Shiny '''and Hikari's alter-ego is '''Shiny '''Luminous. *This is the third series to have a lead cure brainwashed or something like that, the first being Cure Black (In the second movie of Max Heart) and the second, Cure Dream (In episode 24 of Yes! Precure 5!). *This is the first series to have a Camera as a transformation item. Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Fan Series